


Древо жизни

by Cexmet



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kabbalah, Language: Russian, M/M, Multi, Simbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждой Сефире соответствует свой цвет, свое качество и свой путь.<br/>Каждый из них был частью Древа Сефирот и прожил свою жизнь так, как велела ему судьба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Древо жизни

_Ash on and old man's sleeve  
Is all the ash the burnt roses leave.  
Dust in the air suspended  
Marks the place where a story ended.  
Dust inbreathed was a house —  
The walls, the wainscot and the mouse,  
The death of hope and despair,  
This is the death of air._

_There are flood and drouth  
Over the eyes and in the mouth,  
Dead water and dead sand  
Contending for the upper hand.  
The parched eviscerate soil  
Gapes at the vanity of toil,  
Laughs without mirth.  
This is the death of earth._

_Water and fire succeed  
The town, the pasture and the weed.  
Water and fire deride  
The sacrifice that we denied.  
Water and fire shall rot  
The marred foundations we forgot,  
Of sanctuary and choir.  
This is the death of water and fire.  
(Томас Стернз Элиот) _

 

1\. Малкут

Человек, называвший себя Адамом Монро, всегда был самой жизнью, как и кровь в его жилах. Его смех, его голос, его взгляд – все вселяло в окружающих желание жить: воевать или спорить, любить, играть, интриговать, верить, решаться – казалось, он весь состоял из глаголов. Он был из тех людей, которых все любят, или, по крайней мере, все говорят, что любят – поэтому, Артур протянул ему руку, а Виктория отдала свое сердце, но трудно сказать, ценил ли Адам эти дары.   
Он легко повел за собой тех, кто хотел пойти: долгая дорога к сокровищам, вымощена не золотым кирпичом, а истекающими кровью людскими телами, но Адам с самого начала знал, что тех, с кем он хочет совершить это путешествие, мало волнуют чужие жизни. Среди множества ставок, сделанных им за века, эта была самой верной, но, все же, его удачи бессмертного не хватило на победу.   
Забывший, что он – лишь Адам, но не Иисус и не Моисей, он напрасно доверился тем, кто когда-то доверялся ему, и пожал колосья горечи, чтобы испить горькую чашу. Рожденный из праха, в прах он и возвратился, и земля, звавшая его к себе не одну сотню лет, забирает Адама, самого старшего из своих еще живых сыновей.  
Фокусник и игрок, скопивший в своей памяти тысячу смертей, по-настоящему он умирает той отвратительной смертью, которой боялся всегда больше всего, за секунду превращаясь в мелкий песок и паутину, и у него даже нет времени вспомнить, понять, что, на самом деле, он был мертв уже давно, только не хотел думать об этом или верить в это. Он – Малкут, царство, и его заточение стало не только его собственной гибелью, но и началом распада царства, которое Адам хотел создать, вместе с Артуром, вместе с Дэниэлом, со всеми, кто стоял у истоков. 

2\. Хесед

Когда Иши Накамура исцеляла больных или раненых, боль взлетала из-под ее пальцев вверх, как стая бабочек-призраков. Иши была из них всех единственной, кто действительно хотел бы изменить мир, сделав его светлее и чище – и единственной, кто с самого начала понимал, что строя для людей рай можно создать лишь чистилище, тюрьму или хоспис, ибо каждый должен сам возделывать свои сады.  
Она никогда не была счастлива, но никогда не была по-настоящему несчастна, и ценила это, помня и зная все о чужих страданиях. Никто никогда не слушал ее слов, но она принимала это со смирением; фарфоровая японка с замком на губах, как у Иоанна из Непомука.   
Иши Накамура не была любима своим мужем, была влюблена в него безответно, как девочка – и сама была целью такой же безответной любви, которой напрасно не придавала должного значения.   
Однажды, в гостевой спальне дома Петрелли, она сидела на кровати, одна, уже переодевшись ко сну – и к ней без стука вошел муж. Безмолвный, он приблизился к постели, сначала расстегнул брюки, а потом потянулся за поцелуем. Иши видела черты его лица, и знакомые движения, и, потому, легко поддалась тяжести его тела, нежности рук, скользивших по коже, она зажмурилась со стоном, впилась в его шею ногтями, и почувствовала кровь на кончиках пальцев. Он навалился на нее снова, уже другой, непривычной тяжестью, и, открыв глаза, Иши увидела вовсе не своего мужа – на нее смотрел Мори Паркман, измятый страстью до безумия или отчаянья. Иши завизжала, как испуганная девочка, и, тогда, тот, точно в раскаянии, подался назад, вскочил на ноги, зажав пальцами царапину на шее, а потом быстро ушел прочь, на ходу застегивая ширинку. Иши медленно поднялась с постели, поправила измятую сорочку, так же медленно, точно во сне, подошла к туалетному столику, несколько раз провела по волосам щеткой, а потом начала плакать, молча размазывая слезы по разгоряченным щекам.  
Иши не спрашивала мужа о том, узнал он или нет, не пыталась забыть сама, но и не сковывала себя этим воспоминанием, точно кандалами, и почувствовала облегчение, когда перестала ловить на себе взгляд Паркмана. В ней тогда уже томилась болезнь, точно третий ребенок, распирающий нутро.   
Опухоль растет день ото дня, Иши чувствует это, так же отчетливо, как чувствовала чужие болезни – но ей не согнать эту бабочку, не исцелить саму себя, и она не обращается за помощью к Линдерману – потому, что не хочет продолжать жить, продолжать бороться, продолжать быть нелюбимой женой и бесполезной советчицей. Иши Накамура умирает тихо, как и жила, и ее последнее желание – «пусть никто не скорбит обо мне», и оно не сбудется. В момент смерти на ней – синее кимоно, цвета Хесед, цвета милосердия – того, что было ее сутью, с самого первого дня и до последнего. 

3\. Бина

Мори Паркман всю жизнь ненавидел две вещи: полицейских и азартные игры. Азартные игры он делил на две категории – нечестные и те, в которых он неизменно побеждал, читая мысли противников, и это разделение мешало ему предаваться азарту, остававшемуся для Мори чужой, непонятной территорией, к которой лучше не приближаться. Его отец, Морган Паркман, был полицейским, был до тех пор, пока не отправился в тюрьму, то ли за свои, то ли за чужие грехи – там он и умер, его забили до смерти, ему сломали шею, раскрошили ребра, раскололи череп, только за то, что он был полицейским.   
Мори мог бы возненавидеть бандитов за это убийство, но возненавидел полицейских, отправивших его отца на верную смерть. Он не был пророком и не знал, что его собственный сын, зачатый женщиной, не знавшей тепла настоящего чувства, не разделяет и не разделит этой ненависти.   
В его жизни не было черного или белого – нет, он жил оттенками серого, от стального до мышиного, и никогда не искал и не хотел ничего большего – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не увидел Иши Накамура. Если у него было сердце, то Иши разбила его своим безразличием – и он отомстил ей, взяв ее не силой, но обманом, как Утер Пендрагон – прекрасную Игрейн. Он не жалел ее, ставшую, по сути, жертвой изнасилования, но и не гордился своим поступком – просто старался забыть то, что сделал, как стараются забыть кошмарный сон. Чуть позже Паркман, уже расставшийся с женой, сошелся с Линдерманом, но эта связь не стала для него облегчением, и не потому, что он всю жизнь ждал настоящей любви – если той и суждено было появиться в его жизни, то она умерла вместе с Иши – но просто потому, что такова была его судьба: видимость покоя, но не покой.   
Он женился на бывшей наркоманке, и, превращая ее мир в калейдоскоп без ЛСД, Мори, возможно, думал, что совершает благодеяние – возможно, так же думала и его жена, уже годы спустя, навсегда запертая в психиатрической лечебнице. Он не хотел знать ничего о своем сыне, не хотел его видеть, ибо знал, что его жизнь не будет прекрасна, не будет примечательна, не будет стоить ничего – так же, как жизнь отца или деда. Все закончится сломанной шеей, треснувшим черепом, осколками ребер, впивающимися в легкие.   
Мори Паркман всю жизнь видел то, что чего не хотел видеть. Например, видел, как Линдерман, оставив на полу свои мокасины из темно-красной кожи, левой ногой чуть задрал штанину сидящего напротив Чарльза Дэво, касаясь лодыжки внутренней стороной стопы, а кончиками пальцев правой дотронулся до его бедра, потом – опустил ногу на край стула и, чуть подавшись вперед, начал ритмично поглаживать член Дэво, не прекращая разговора с Анжелой. Он видел, как, сначала – в своих фантазиях, потом – в недавних воспоминаниях, Бишоп пропускал через свою молодую жену ее собственный ток, выгибавшийся голубыми дугами. В чужих мыслях Мори постоянно слышал отзвуки каждого поцелуя и шелест каждой перевернутой страницы – и, в конце концов, именно от них он и сбежал, к незнакомым людям, мысли которых ничего не значили. В нем видели лишь сильную шею, упрямство, некрасивые руки человека из рода простых рабочих – не равного себе, не обезьяну и не пса, а скорее свинью, остающуюся лишь куском мяса, несмотря на ум и силу, и почти человеческое сердце.  
Он сбежал, но не спасся: потому, что Артур Петрелли, даже мертвый, не отпускает людей, с которыми привык работать, и потому, что одной ненависти к полиции мало для того, чтобы скрыться от полицейских.   
В конце концов, не думая ни о воздаяниях, ни о расплате за грехи, Мори ставит свою жизнь против жизни сына, совершая единственный в своей жизни смелый поступок, и выигрывает, проигрывая: его смерть, быстрая, но страшная, когда разом все нутро разорвалось на части, хоть кожа и осталась нетронутой – лишь предвестье окончательной смерти Артура. Бина, понимание, опыт – все то, чем когда-либо был Мори Паркман, становится прошлым. 

4\. Кетер

Артур Петрелли всегда видел себя рыцарем на белом коне, в сияющих доспехах, с золотым венцом на голове. Он думал, что строг с теми, кто заслуживает строгости и справедлив с теми, кто стоит его справедливости, но, на самом деле, был всегда мелочен и пристрастен, как и любой король. Собрав своих рыцарей и чародеев подле себя, он хотел создать новый мир, но зодчие этого мира не умели строить ни дворцов, ни домов, только склепы.   
В его руках было больше власти, чем любви в сердце, он умел строить планы, но был одержим желанием видеть их воплощение в жизнь, а не истину живого мира, и, потому, запутавшись в лабиринте собственных планов, Артур пал от руки женщины, которую думал, что любил – а может быть, и действительно любил, но лишь за то, что она произвела на свет его сыновей, чья кровь казалась ему прекраснее, дороже, лучше любых сокровищ всех королевств.   
Да, Артур Петрелли ценил своих сыновей больше, чем кто-либо другой в его окружении – но то была грубая любовь человека, видящего в каждом животном лишь шкуру и мясо, и не задающегося вопросами о существовании души. Он был готов поглотить своих детей, пожрать продолжение своего рода, как Уроборос пожирает собственный хвост. Повершенный, падший, но не ставший мертвецом, он продолжал придумывать свой новый мир, построенный по старым заветам, и мир этот, с крушением каждого нового проекта, все больше походил на ад, а не на царство праведников.   
Артур возвращается, как вернулся бы король из Авалона – но не для того, чтобы править вечно, а для того, чтобы снова потерпеть поражение. Он ел и пил собственное могущество, но подавился; он – Кетер, корона, но его королевство уже перешло к другим, и он валится навзничь, как простой смертный, разом обратившийся в корм для червей и воронов; и его кровь затекает в мелкие трещины пола, смешиваясь с прошлым, смешиваясь с грязью, которую никому не вычистить – пред кем весь мир лежал в пыли, торчит затычкою в щели. 

5\. Хокма

Чарльз Дэво жил свежестью идей и взглядов, новыми законами, новыми заветами, новой верой. Этим он нравился Адаму Монро, за это он полюбился Дэниэлу Линдерману: идеи и смелость, мудрость и ум, все те качества, которыми наделяют мужчин авторы рыцарских романов и требовательные женщины. Чарльзу Дэво не хватало лишь одного: умения выбирать и следовать своему выбору до конца, не оглядываясь – поэтому он никогда не смог бы вытащить меч из камня или основать новую религию.   
В один день он готов был сражаться за мысль о том, что черный – это белый, но, сутки спустя, уже подвергал сомнению собственные слова. Целуя свою жену, он думал о поцелуях Линдермана, и так за всю жизнь и не смог решить, правильный ли он сделал выбор. Можно сказать, что он сомневался, но вернее будет назвать его чувства сожалением о невозможности сказать одновременно и «да», и «нет», увидеть все грани мира, как это мог Кайто Накамура, а не только одну. Иногда он думал, что влюблен в кого-то – в Анжелу, в Артура, в Дэниэла, может быть даже в свою жену, но назавтра ему казалось, что он вовсе неспособен на любовь.   
В конце концов, потребность выбирать утомила его, и Чарльз Дэво отказался от выбора, отказался от выбора, замкнулся в себе, ушел от мира, опустился на дно, как тонущее тело или подводная лодка.   
Близкий к сероватой голубизне нью-йоркского неба, он угасает так же тихо, как и Иши Накамура, его последние дни – покой и смирение, и именно в них раскрывается сполна его мудрость, та, что лучше воинских орудий – Хокма; но они погрешивший губит много доброго, а многие погрешившие могут уничтожить мир. 

6\. Ход

Великолепие и изысканность легко вырождаются в манерность и вычурность – но, вероятно, верно и обратное, по крайней мере, было верно для Дэниэла Линдермана. Тот мог вести себя бесстыдно или вызывающе, но в нем всегда оставалось нечто особенное, точно золотая монета в горшке с золой, драгоценность под грязью. Изгонявший болезни, как экзорцисты изгоняли демонов, он всегда знал цену себе, своим талантам, своему уму, и по-своему перечерчивал границы между «принято» и «не принято», между «нельзя» и «можно».   
Его могли бы любить так же, как любили Адама, или поклоняться так же, как поклонялись Артуру, но для первого он слишком близко подпускает к поверхности своих внутренних монстров, слишком часто показывает остроту зубов, а для второго он слишком откровенно флиртовал, слишком часто смотрел в глаза, слишком много улыбался когда ему было весело – такие, как он, способны встать во главе гангстерской империи, но не забытого королевства логров.   
Дэниэл Линдерман любил Чарльза Дэво почти всю жизнь – с тех пор, как, мальчишкой в оранжевой рубашке и плохо выглаженных брюках, встретил его лицом к лицу, вызывающе спокойного и чистого, каким был мало кто из цветных в те годы – но спал с ним лишь однажды. Это была ночь в доме Дэво, за год до его свадьбы – спонтанное воплощение спонтанного желания, слишком много лишних слов и много лишних движений, но мало удовольствия. Вероятно, если бы это повторилось, Линдерман забыл бы о своем чувстве, как забывал обо всем, что теряло для него ценность – но первая ночь осталась единственной. Дэво не отказывался от того, что тогда произошло, и никогда не давал Линдерману надежды на повторение.   
Линдерман не страдал и не был несчастен, остался верен чувству, но не затаил ни злобы, ни ревности; ни его голос, ни манеры, не изменились. Он еще долгие годы подряд предлагал Дэво свое общество, но не из наивной надежды, а потом потому, что каждая привычка становится неотъемлемой частью души – по крайней мере, так думал Линдерман, не видевший смысла изменять тому, что давно стало его неотъемлемой частью. Артур Петрелли никогда не ревновал к нему свою Анжелу.   
Дэниэл Линдерман никогда не любил Мори Паркмана, но спал с ним много раз – тот, не видевший разницы между мужчиной и женщиной, когда дело касалось любовных ласк, в постели был слишком нежен, но не пытался вынести эту нежность за пределы спальни, и этого Линдерману вполне хватало, чтобы уважать его. Их дружба – дружба двух отвергнутых мужчин – оказывается долговечнее и надежнее любви, и могла бы продлиться вечно, или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока старость не высосала бы из их тел последние соки – но Паркман решил уйти, точно вслед за своей любовью, и Линдерман не пытался его остановить.  
В последний год жизни, уже дописав сценарий своей личной версии «Сумерек богов», Линдерман купил у кого-то копию «Мученичества святого Себастьяна» Пальмеццано, настолько совершенную, что, кажется, она даже превосходила оригинал. В личной галерее, куда ходит лишь хозяин, и служанка, смахивающая пыль, Себастьян, юноша с мощной шеей, привязанный к колонне изогнутым, точно стриптизерша, обречен не смыкая глаз смотреть сначала на перепутье белых и серых линий на какой-то работе Поллака, а потом на портрет Нэйтана Петрелли кисти Айзека Мендеса.   
Иногда Линдерман думал: может быть, стоит попытаться найти мальчика, который будет заслуживать того, чтобы отвести его сюда, показать все – но старческая сентиментальность так и не пускает корни, его разум оказывается слишком неподходящей почвой, и застарелая безответная любовь не может служить удобрением.   
Пароль на его личном компьютере – «ipsevenenabibas», «пей свою отраву». Дэниэл пьет ее до дна, пробует сполна, в последнюю секунду жизни вспоминая, что даже если бы у него и было достаточно денег, чтобы купить весь мир, все же, этого было бы мало. Он, ненавидящий банальности, умирает, подтверждая затертую, как старый медяк, истину: не все в этом мире продается. 

7\. Гебура

Кайто Накамура никогда не любил свою жену, и ему было жаль, что она любит его. Целуя Анжелу Петрелли, он знал, что у этой женщины – ядовитая змея вместо языка, а целуя свою жену, ощущал лишь покорность и смирение, холодность трупа или куклы.   
Он не стал бы пожирать своих детей, как готовы были сделать это Роберт и Артур, но он оставил их жене, зная, что она сможет сделать их судьбы идеально подходящими грядущему миру, и зная, что сила и слабость – не абсолютные понятия, и там, где человек, называемый сильным, окажется бесполезен, тот, кого считали слабы, может победить. Два шага назад – это поражение, но один шаг назад – ловкий маневр. Жизнь – не танец и не поединок, и слова кодекса бусидо – не более чем слова: заповеди осторожности могут быть полезны, но, все же, правила, такие, как «не нужно быть все время настороже – нужно считать, что ты уже мертв» – не более чем красивые фразы, из тех, что можно бросить за общим столом, в кругу друзей, готовых перегрызть друг другу глотки.   
Он знал больше, чем кто-либо другой в компании, видел все «завтра», и те, что придут на самом деле, и те, что уже отправились в небытие – но это знание не причиняло ему ни радости, ни беспокойства, и он ценил его не более и не менее, чем наемник ценит хороший нож, а крестьянин – крепкого осла. Когда за Адамом Монро навсегда закрылась дверь, и когда гроб Артура Петрелли погрузился в могилу, перед глазами Кайто промелькнули все их возвращения, все концы света, все его собственные смерти, но помнит о том, что не может остановить неизбежное, и спокойно принимает то, что считает таковым.   
Кайто Накамура – Гебура, строгость и решительность, его цвет – красный, как кровь, а смерть – мгновенна и он не боится посмотреть ей в глаза, без страха или ненависти, без сожалений или гнева, ибо истинная храбрость заключается в том, чтобы жить, когда правомерно жить, и умереть, когда правомерно умереть. Он делает свои два шага назад, и проигрывает.

8\. Нетцах

Виктория Пратт действительно любила Адама Монро, и это истинная правда, но также правда и то, что она была достаточно умна, чтобы понимать: вся ее любовь, будь она даже велика, как океан, для него – лишь еще одна порция привычного блюда. Выгибаясь в оргазме под тяжестью его древнего, вечно молодого тела, оставляя на его плечах тонкие царапины, заживавшие быстрее, чем Виктория успевала размазать подушечками пальцев кровь – она помнила, что никогда не станет ни единственной, ни лучшей, ни возлюбленной, ни благословенной.  
Само время не смогло разбить сердца Адама – и разве могла Виктория, в чьих венах текла обычная кровь, оказаться сильнее столь могущественной соперницы? Иногда она гадала – что если бы в одну из их общих ночей, или в один из дней, проведенных в лаборатории вместе, она зачала бы ребенка, неуязвимого и вечного, как Адам, или наделенного иными дарами? Но этого не случилось и не могло случиться, и иногда Виктории казалось, что ее бесплодие и бессмертие Адама созданы друг для друга – но, со временем, эти мысли исчезают; песок к песку, прах к праху.   
В ней много терпения, много спокойствия, много внутренней жесткости, из-за которой ей не дано осчастливить ни одного мужчину: сколько бы он ее ни обнимал, в его руках будет лишь остов из разума и упрямства – Адам готов был принять это, без сомнений и лишних мыслей, просто потому, что в его глазах каждая женщина могла в любой миг обернуться разлагающимся трупом. Но Виктория не принадлежит и никогда не принадлежала, несмотря на всю свою любовь, ему – и, поэтому, Адаму Монро не отпраздновать победы. После того, как он отправляется в заточение, она уходит, как ушел Мори Паркман, просто потому, что не видит для себя больше доли в мире, построенном Артуром Петрелли. Она грезит покоем природы вдали от миллионов чужих планов и идей, миллиардов чужих жизней, пустых билетов и пустых ожиданий – и получает то, чего хотела, но приходит время перемен, особое время – Адам возвращается, и, тогда, покой Виктории становится смертным покоем – в громе выстрела, в боли, страхе и осознании поражения.   
Она, пытавшаяся быть не по-женски сильной до конца, умирает, вдыхая и выдыхая собственную кровь, смерть последними толчками сердца, становящимися агонией, разносится по ее телу. Виктория все еще любит Адама, но знает, что он по-прежнему хочет уничтожить весь мир – и, поэтому, не прощает. Свежая, бесстрастная, вечная, как Адам, природа окружает ее зеленым цветом, цветом надежды, и Виктория, победа, Нетцах, впитывает эту зелень своими широко раскрытыми невидящими мертвыми глазами. 

9\. Йесод Олам

Роберт Бишоп никогда не стремился к настоящим высотам, не был ни воином, ни игроком. Он знал свое место при Артуре и Анжеле, как верный пес, сидящий подле трона короля и королевы – без лишнего упорства, без лишних сомнений, не азартный и не склонный плести заговоры за чужой спиной, он был настолько совершенным прислужником, что, казалось, все забыли о том, что он человек – и более, чем просто человек. Сначала его кусала зависть, потом следы этих укусов залечивало смирение, а, потом, в алхимическом таинстве, порок и добродетель слились воедино.   
Оставаясь для тех, кто называл его равным, но не считал таким, прежним надежным основанием, человеком без амбиций и повода для них, способным творить золото почти из ничего, он нашел дорогу к своему собственному Изумрудному Городу, начав личную программу исследований. Он распинал свою жену на столе электрошоковой терапии, приковывал ее к электрическому стулу, убеждая себя, ее и лаборантов в том, что делает это ради науки, а не ради того, чтобы однажды сказать королю и королеве: «я знаю то, чего не знаете вы». Его жена кричала и плакала, но Бишоп смотрел ей в глаза с честностью и улыбкой, и, потому, она прощала его, снова, снова, снова, до тех пор, пока ее истерзанное опытами тело не сломалось окончательно, под тяжестью беременности и родов.   
Видя в дочери плод не брака, а своих экспериментов, Бишоп заставлял ее страдать так же, как и покойную мать – с той же верой, с той же улыбкой, и он был самим отражением Компании: волшебная монета, у которой аверс и реверс меняются каждый день, плод сладкий и горький с разных сторон. Он стирал слезы со щек Эль и стирал дурные дни из ее памяти, но, в конце концов, именно ее любовь или влюбленность ложится в основу его гибели.   
Роберт Бишоп может менять саму суть вещей, и песок его песочных часов – чистое золото, но этого недостаточно ни для счастья, ни для спасения. Он любил говорить: «у меня есть мой личный Форт-Нокс», но настоящий Форт-Нокс пуст, городские легенды не лгут – и сокровищам Бишопа тоже грош цена, он неспособен выкупить за них свою жизнь. Он умирает, глядя на собственную неудачу, алхимия отказывает ему: кожа Сайлара обращается в золото, но лишь на секунду – и за эту секунду рождается и умирает надежда Роберта – а потом возвращает свой прежний цвет, и начатое движение завершается. Боль вспыхивает напоследок алым, кроваво-красным, пурпурным, превращающимся в фиолетовый, и все заканчивается: Робрет – основание, Йесод Олам, и когда основание рушится, вместе с ним проваливаются в небытие и столп равновесия, и столп милосердия, и столп строгости, Древо Жизни перестает существовать, Компании больше нет. 

10\. Тиферет

Анжела Петрелли никогда не владела алхимией, и, все же золото было ее металлом – не Роберта и не Артура. Украшавшие ее золотые цепочки, золотые кольца, золотые сережки и щедро раздаривавшееся ей золото любви, которую она сама вряд ли хоть раз испытывала по-настоящему – вот, чем она была и чем осталась. Время шло, песком высыпаясь в никуда – возводились здания и рушились планы, начатое завершалось, реки возвращались к своим истокам, чтобы течь снова, и уходили люди, как бегущие с корабля крысы. Мрачный Жнец собирал свою жатву совсем рядом с ней, но Анжелы так и не коснулось сверкающее лезвие его косы.   
Чужая смерть вызывала в ней ужас или отвращение, или огорчение человека, понимающего, что потерял хорошего партнера по разговорам и карточным играм – но, пока ее возлюбленный сын был жив, Анжела не знала горя. В день, когда Нэйтан умер, ее золото почернело, но не обратилось в пепел – ибо думавшая, что знает цену всему сущему, только так она могла узнать цену смерти.   
Глядя на старую фотографию, которую некому было бесконечно вертеть в руках, некому было вкладывать в книги, фотографию, которую никто никогда не любил и даже не ценил по-настоящему, она ни о чем не думает – она просто помнит. Все они были молоды, когда основали Компанию, когда заложили свой новый мир – и вот теперь все они умерли, ушли, обратились в прах, все горы рухнули, и все океаны стали равнинами – а Анжела осталась одна, последняя, навеки запертая в самой себе, как в ловушке, из которой не выбраться, подвешенная в паутине закономерностей и правил мира: гармония, Тиферет, красота и истина, солнечный свет, рушащаяся башня.  
Анжеле остается только ждать – и она ждет: Смерть, своего последнего мужчину, который, однажды, все же придет к ней. Скоро, совсем скоро – она знает и чувствует это.


End file.
